2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted
| format = CD single | recorded = October 1995; Can-Am Studios (Los Angeles) | studio = | venue = | genre = Gangsta rap | length = 4:05 (album version) 5:31 (music video) | label = | writer = | producer = Daz Dillinger | chronology = 2Pac | prev_title = California Love | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = How Do U Want It | next_year = 1996 | misc = }} | type = single | header = Audio }} }} "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" is a West Coast hip hop song written by 2Pac, Snoop Doggy Dogg and Daz Dillinger for 2Pac's 1996 double album All Eyez on Me. The song is a duet performed by 2Pac and Snoop Dogg. "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" was released as promotional single and was the album's second single after "California Love". The song peaked at number 46 on the US Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart. The song contains an interpolations of "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five and "Radio Activity Rap (Let's Jam)" by MC Frosty and Lovin' C. "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" was later included on 2Pac's Greatest Hits album in 1998. A remix of the song was also featured on the album Nu-Mixx Klazzics in 2003. Music video The video was directed by one of 2Pac's production partners, Gobi M. Rahimi and was filmed four months prior to the September 1996 shooting. The prelude for the song shows a parody of Biggie Smalls ("Piggy") and Puff Daddy in discussion with Shakur about the November 1994 shooting. The beginning of the scene where Tupac is speaking to Biggie is in reference to the movie Scarface where Tony speaks to his alleged killer before shooting him. Appearances Snoop's first line in the song, "I keep my hand on my gun, 'cause they got me on the run" is a reference to "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash. It was the final song performed live by both Snoop Dogg & 2Pac (in his last recorded performance) at the House of Blues on July 4, 1996. The concert was released on the Live at the House of Blues album in 2005. This song was played by Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg as tribute to 2Pac on the 2000 Up In Smoke Tour. The performance included a sample of the 2Pac verse. On April 15, 2012, the song was played at the Coachella Festival with Snoop Dogg performing with a hologram of 2Pac. The song featured in the first episode of the TV series Gang Related. The song was played on 2Pac's biopic, All Eyez On Me (2017), with 2Pac and Snoop in the studio recording the song. Personnel *Engineer: Dave Aron *Engineer: Rick Clifford *Assistant engineer: Alvin McGill *Mixing: David Blake *Featuring (Rap): Snoop Doggy Dogg Charts References Category:1996 songs Category:1996 singles Category:Tupac Shakur songs Category:Snoop Dogg songs Category:Songs written by Snoop Dogg Category:Songs written by Tupac Shakur Category:Gangsta rap songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Songs written by Daz Dillinger